List of the Dark Crystal characters
Main *[[Jen (The Dark Crystal)|'Jen']] -One of the last remaining Gelflings and protaognist of the original film. He is voiced by Stephen Garlick puppeteered by Jim Henson and performed by Kiran Shah. *Kira - One of the last remaining Gelflings and one of the main characters of the original film. She is voice by Lisa Maxwell, puppeteered by Kathryn Mullen and performed by Kiran Shah. *Aughra - The embodiment of Thra. In the original film, she was voiced by Billie Whitelaw, puppeteered by Frank Oz and performed by Kiran Shah and Mike Edmonds.Voiced by Donna Kimball in Age of Resistance *Fizzgig : A species of animal on Thra that is Kira's pet, puppeteered by Dave Goelz and voiced by Percy Edwards *Rianl castle guard of the Stonewood Clan. Voiced by Taron Egerton *Brea: A Gelfling princess of the Vapra Clan. Voiced by Anya Taylor-Joy as *Deet: A Gelfling animal carer of the Grottan Clan. Voiced by Nathalie Emmanuel Gelflings * Cadia: A member of the Sifa Clan and Onica's father.. Voiced by Eddie Izzard. * Maudra Mayrin/The All Maudra: The Queen of the Vapra Clan, leader of all Gelfling Clans and the mother of Seladon, Tavra and Brea Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter. * Tavra: A warrior of the Vapra Clan and one of Brea's sisters Voiced by Caitriona Balfe. * Gurjin: A member of the Drenchen Clan and Rian's best friend Voiced by Harris Dickinson. * Kylan: A song teller of the Spriton Clan Voiced by Shazad Latif. * The Librarian: A member of the Vapra Clan who works in the library of the Vapra Citadel Voiced by Toby Jones. * Seladon: A member of the Vapra Clan and one of Brea's sisters Voiced by Gugu Mbatha Raw. * Maudra Fara /The Rock Singer: Leader of the Stonewood Clan Voiced by Lena Headey. * Mira: A member of the Vapra Clan, a crystal castle guard and Rian's girlfriend Voiced by Alicia Vikander. * Naia: A member of the Drenchen Clan and Gurjin's twin sister Voiced by Hannah John Kamen. * Onica: A member of the Sifa Clan Voiced by Natalie Dormer. * Ordon: A member of the Stonewood Clan and Rian's father Voiced by Mark Strong. * Rek'yr: A member of the Dousan Clan Voiced by Theo James. * Maudra Argot /The Shadow Bender: Leader of the Grottan Clan Voiced by Louise Gold. * Maudra Seethi /The Skin Painter: Leader of the Dousan Clan Voiced by Kemi Bo Jacobs. Skeksis *skekAyuk/The Gourmand *skekEkt/The Ornamentalist *skekLach/The Collector *skekMal/The Hunter *skekNa/The Slave Master *skekOk/The Scroll Keeper *skekShod/The Treasurer *skekSil/The Chamberlain *skekSo/The Emperor *skekTek/The Scientist *skekUng/The General *skekZok/The Ritual Master *The Heretic Mystics * urAc * urAmaj * UrHom * urIm * UrGoh * UrLii * UrMa * urNol * UrSan * urSen * urSol * urSu * urTih * urUtt * urVa * urYod * UrYa * urZah Podlings * Hup * Ydra - Kira's foster mother after her parents were killed in the Garthim attacks. Fizzgigs * Baffi Category:The Dark Crystal characters